Veloce
by ImperiumWife
Summary: A continuation of Marshall and Lily's scene when Robin ends up out on the patio at the end of episode 9x20-Daisy. Spoilers for Daisy. Another bowl of pornflakes fic. Written for a tumblr anon.


It is over. There is no doubt in his mind that they will be going to Italy. He wants to do this for her. She's given him the greatest gift again. Another baby. He couldn't be more overjoyed.

The tension of the last few days flies away in an instant. Their friends disappear, and they are left alone in the bridal suite.

"I love you, Lilypad." He can't say it enough. There is another baby. They are going to have another baby.

"I love you too, Marshmallow."

He pulls her into another hug, and kisses her. It's been so long since he genuinely kissed her like this. Things have been so tense with moving, his trip to Minnesota, and especially the judgeship. Even during the pause it wasn't the same. It was still uncomfortable, especially knowing that all their intimate times during those few hours were about extending the pause in their fight.

But now, that's all over. They are happy. No one is upset. In fact, they are both overjoyed, and that reason is a baby.

As he kisses her, he realizes how much he missed her, how much he missed the taste of her lips, her soft curves, her intoxicating scent. He's kissing her, and that's all that matters, but he wants more.

They don't bother with slow undressing or foreplay. Between having a child and knowing each other for seventeen years, those things go out the window. Not that they don't have their place occasionally, but this is one of those times they just want to skip ahead to the fun part. Plus, they are in Barney and Robin's room. It's not like they have all the time in the world.

They back away from each other, stripping as fast as possible, their clothes hitting the floor in seconds.

She pushes him down on the edge of the bed, and he's even more glad that their fight is over.

He lies backwards and she instantly climbs on top of him, straddling him and rubbing herself over his almost hard cock. If he wasn't ready before, he certainly is now. She's amazing and sexy and beautiful and his. Only his.

He jumps a bit when she reaches down to guide him inside of her, because he doesn't have a condom on yet. He quickly remembers that no condoms are necessary now. The benefits of pregnant sex are back, and he couldn't be happier about it. He gets to be fully naked with her again.

He moans loudly as she pushes herself down onto him, feeling the difference that he remembers of being without that extra barrier.

"Oh yeah!" Lily shouts loudly. He realizes they should be quiet, since Robin and her mom are just outside on the balcony.

"Lily!" he scolds with a whisper. "Robin's right outside."

But the thought of Robin being outside makes Lily start to go crazy, bouncing up and down on him even faster than before.

He watches intently as she rides him enthusiastically, running her hands up and down his chest, passing her hands over his sensitive nipples.

She's frantic, picking up her rhythm even more, fucking him like a mad woman. Her speed is almost comparable to his fastest thrusts. He doesn't know how long she can keep it up, but he's close. But then, it's not like it takes as long for him without a condom. The pressure builds twice as fast for him.

He can tell by her zealous moans that she's close. A few honka honkas should make her come harder than he's seen in months. He reaches up, grabs her breasts, with her nipples between her fingers and squeezes.

She screams at the top of her lungs, and he can feel her pussy squeezing his cock in that rhythmic fashion. He watches as her head dips back, and he feels himself fall over the edge, the pressure overtaking his consciousness, the blood pumping through his veins.

She flops forward on top of him, breathing heavily and sighing in content. It takes her a few minutes to be able to speak, and he runs his fingers through her hair until she does.

"I've missed you Marshall."

"I've missed you so much too," he sighs. He lifts her head with his hands and kisses her sweetly on the lips. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you and your love for us."

She pushes herself up, so she's straddling him again.

"It's in the past, Marshall. We have a future now," she utters, holding her stomach protectively, even though there is no visible sign she is pregnant yet.

"Thank you. I can't say it enough. Thank you," he gushes yet again. She smiles lovingly at him.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day, we have a wedding to get to in a few hours, and we currently have the bride locked outside on the patio," she says, patting him on the chest.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admits. He sits up in attempt to get up and push her off, but she stays firmly on top of him.

"Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you reach my underwear?"


End file.
